


chatoyant

by hidden_stories11



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Gay, I suck at tags, Kissing, Love, M/M, Young Love, a bunch of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_stories11/pseuds/hidden_stories11
Summary: chatoyant: varying in colours when seen in different lights or from different angles.When Oliver really got to see Tyler for who he truly was, colours seemed to appear.





	chatoyant

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler is a closeted gay, Oliver is very, very openly bisexual.

     Oliver let his eyes flutter open, staring right at the boy next to him. His bed was just big enough for the two of them. It was all perfect, really, because Oliver liked to cuddle, and Tyler liked being warm. And they did this very often. If Oliver wan't living with Tyler, Tyler was living with him. It was never awkward, just really peaceful. They'd fall asleep listening to little tapes Oliver made of all the classics, which Tyler loved just as much as him. The older boy smiled, adjusting his arms around the younger boy, breathing in his scent. Tyler smelt of flowers. Oliver knew that his younger friend was very feminine, but only in private. He knew he had a collection of perfume that all smelled enchanting. He also knew that Tyler loved to draw, paint, whatever to express his creativity. Oliver never thought that painting was gendered, but he quickly realized, around Tyler, that it was to high school students.

     The younger boy groaned, nuzzling into the crook of Oliver's neck. He mumbled something softly against Oliver's skin, his lips moving lazily. Oliver hummed, hoping that Tyler would repeat himself.

     "Good morning." Tyler said slightly louder. Oliver chuckled, playing with the hem of Tyler's sleeves.

     "Morning." He replied, smiling. Tyler looked at him, smiling back. "Want breakfast? We can go to McDonalds or something." 

     "Don't got money." Tyler yawned.

     "I'm paying anyway." Oliver told him, ruffling his hair. Tyler's nose scrunched, and he thought about it for a moment, but his stomach answered for him.

     They both rolled out of bed, throwing on shirts, having already slept in their jeans. Tyler slipped on the older boys trench coat, the way he did many times. He liked the smell of Oliver. It was his natural smell. He had a musk to him that was perfect. Tyler could melt in this coat. Even better, Oliver thought he was so cute in it. Oliver was open to expressing his feelings. Whenever Tyler did something cute, he said so. Tyler would blush, but never respond. He knew he felt something for the tall boy, but he wasn't sure if it was naturally. He always thought, well surely if Oliver liked guys, it was perfectly cool. But, Tyler, being the anxious child he was, had a fear of the judgement he knew Oliver dealt with every single day. But he would like to tell Oliver how he thought he was handsome, and how he loved the way he smelled, and how he was so warm and soft and he wanted to cuddle him for the rest of his life. He wanted Oliver to know all these feelings he felt, but he was too scared.

 

     Oliver kept giving Tyler cheeky glances while they were eating. Tyler wasn't sure how someone could make _chewing_ so cute. Heck, he wasn't even sure if he knew how someone could be so cute in general. Tyler had seen many cute guys in his day, but no one ever compared to the 17 year old sitting in front of him. Nothing ever compared to the tall, handsome, messy haired actor that he became close with.

     It was then that he knew he was staring. There was no way he wasn't. Oliver noticed, too. He shot the younger boy a wink, causing a blush to creep up Tyler's face. 

     And in this light, Oliver could see how gay his friend truly was.

     "I like you." Oliver confessed, point blank. "I like you a lot."

     "I might like you just a bit more." Tyler mumbled, stumbling over his words a few times.

 

     They walked out of McDonalds, and Oliver looked both ways, making sure no one could see them going behind the building. He pulled Tyler's wrist, pushing him against the wall as gently as possible, and kissing him more passionately than he had ever kissed Emaline, or anyone else. He kissed him like he was going to die a moment later. Like nothing else in the world mattered except this moment. Their lips moved beautifully together, Oliver's hand on the smaller boys cheeks. Tyler was in more shock than he had ever been. Oliver Schermerhorn, Boring High's residential hottie/bad boy, was kissing him. And oh boy, did Tyler enjoy it. 

     Oliver had never been more in love. When Tyler let it out, every colour of the rainbow was present, but only to him. He smirked through the kiss.

     Tyler Bowen was  _so_ gay, and Oliver was more than okay with that.


End file.
